The present invention relates to a system for the security control of persons and/or goods, and/or for transporting persons and/or goods, a control device for commanding this system, and a method of operating this system according to the definition of the patent claims.
Systems for security control of persons/goods are known. Such systems control, for example, access/exit to/from buildings, floors of buildings, rooms, but also access to objects such as vehicles, electronic computers, automated teller machines, etc. Means of access such as, for example, doors, compartments, flaps, etc. are operated.
For contactless operation, for example, of such a system, use is known of an identification transmitter in the form of a transponder and a corresponding device to recognize the transponder. For example, a transponder antenna constructed as a coil inductively absorbs energy from an electromagnetic field which is radiated by the recognition device. This energy is used to read out an identification code written in a memory of the transponder, and to transmit this identification code as a response signal. The response signal is received and electronically processed by the recognition device, for example the response signal is recognized by the recognition device according to a recognition protocol. The recognized response signal is passed on to a control device of the security system, for example the control signal is passed on to the control device according to a control protocol. The control device reads and analyzes the control signal according to this control protocol and, on successful analysis, operates the system, for example operates the control device of an access means.
Certain systems for the transportation of persons and/or goods enable identification of persons/goods for transportation, and also enable transportation controlled by this identification of the identified persons/goods in individual and public means of transportation. Thus, the European patent application EP 0 699 617 shows a device for the control of an elevator installation, in which the elevator installation is controlled contactlessly by a person with an identification transmitter and its identification device. The identification transmitter is a transponder, which transmits an identification code to the identification device, which identification device recognizes the identification code, and sends it on as a control signal to a processing unit. The processing unit reads this control signal and assigns to it a predefined desired travel destination. The bearer of the identification code is thereby identified, and a travel destination assigned to this person. The processing unit transmits a corresponding control signal to the elevator installation, which then automatically, and without intervention by the person, transports the person to this destination.
A first purpose of the present invention is to provide a general system for security control of persons/goods and/or for transportation of persons/goods, a control device to control this system, and a method of operating this system, identification transmitters of the persons/goods for transportation enabling in a first function a security control in the system of the persons/goods, and the aforesaid identification transmitters enabling in a second function transportation in the system of the persons/goods.
Many different standards for identification transmitters and recognition devices respectively have now established themselves on the market. Identification transmitters and recognition devices have different radio frequencies such as 125 kHz, 13.56 MHz, 2.45 GHz, etc. The manufacturers of identification transmitters and recognition devices also use recognition and control protocols which differ from, and have only little or no compatibility with, each other. For example, the control protocols are of serial or parallel type. For example, the data formats of the transmitted control signals are different depending on the standard or manufacturer. The transmission speeds of the control signals may also be different depending on the standard and/or manufacturer.
A generally functioning system comprising identification transmitter, recognition device, control device, and transportation means is difficult to realize because of the large number of standards established on the market for identification transmitters and recognition devices. Different companies occupying a building use different systems of their own for access control. If a large number of companies occupy the building, there is a high probability that not all companies have selected the same identification standard for their company-own security control system, and therefore not all persons/goods to be transported which have company-own identification transmitters can use a common system.
As a solution to the incompatibility problem, the companies are offered additional so-called elevator-installation identification transmitters and elevator-installation recognition devices. Apart from the additional costs which the provision of such elevator-installation identification transmitters and elevator-installation recognition devices cause, the persons/goods to be transported must either bear these elevator-installation transmitters in addition to the company identification transmitters, and/or these elevator-installation recognition devices must be placed in addition, and usually in close proximity, to the company recognition devices. Complications can also arise if elevator-installation recognition devices and company recognition devices operate on identical radio frequencies and arc placed in close proximity to each other, for example detuning or resonance of these identification transmitters may occur which interferes with their functioning.
A second purpose of the present invention is to provide a system for security control of persons/goods and/or for the transportation of persons/goods, a control device for commanding this system, and a method of operating this system, it being possible to use identification transmitters of different identification transmitter standards side by side in simple and inexpensive manner.
A third purpose of the present invention is to provide a system for security control of persons/goods and/or for transportation of persons/goods, a control device for controlling this system, and a method for operating this system which are easy to operate and secure for the companies.
A fourth purpose of the present invention is to provide a system for security control of persons/goods and/or for transportation of persons/goods, a control device for commanding this system, and a method of operating this system which are compatible with known and proven standards of identification transmitters and recognition devices.
A fifth purpose of the present invention is to provide a system for security control of persons/goods and/or for transportation of persons/goods, a control device for commanding this system, and a method of operating this system, individual characteristics and needs of persons/goods in elevator installations and/or escalators being better recognized.
A sixth purpose of the present invention is to provide a system for security control of persons/goods and/or for transportation of persons/goods, a control device for commanding this system, and a method for operating this system, interactions between persons/goods to be transported being better respected.
A seventh purpose of the present invention is to provide a system for security control of persons/goods and/or for transportation of persons/goods, a control device for commanding this system, and a method of operating this system, collective characteristics and needs of persons/goods being better recognized.